


Am I Ready?

by porkcutletonice



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Coronation, Fire Lord Zuko, Fire Nation, Fluff, M/M, Sokka - Freeform, Zuko - Freeform, fire lord, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porkcutletonice/pseuds/porkcutletonice
Summary: Zuko is stressed and anxious while getting ready for his coronation as Fire Lord but Sokka is there to help him get through it.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 53





	Am I Ready?

Sokka sat down on the bed in the prince’s quarter’s, sinking into the plush mattress. He motioned at Zuko to come closer and the prince obliged, settling on the floor between Sokka’s legs, his back against the bed frame.

  
Sokka ran his fingers through Zuko’s silky hair and watched it cascade down his back. “I keep telling you to let me get a hold of your Fire Nation shampoo, I want my hair to be this soft.”

  
Zuko chuckled, a tense laugh, letting Sokka know how on edge he was.

  
Sokka grabbed the hand-carved hairbrush off the bed and began to stroke Zuko’s locks. Brushing Zuko’s hair had been an easy way lately for Sokka to take care of Zuko, especially when he was feeling stressed and today was no exception. It was the day of Zuko’s coronation as the Fire Lord and he was the most nervous Sokka had ever seen him. Moments before Zuko had been pacing the room, expressing his anxieties about all the ways the day could go wrong.

  
“What if Azula breaks out of prison and tries to take the throne from me?”

  
“Azula is being watched by so many guards right now, she’s not breaking out.” Sokka brushed through the knots in Zuko’s hair, untangling them the same way he was trying to ease Zuko’s worries.

  
Preparing the heir for the coronation was usually the job of the servants in the palace but Sokka had requested they let him assist the prince. He figured having a familiar face would quell some of Zuko’s anxiety. Saru, one of the palace’s highest ranking servants, explained all the different garment arrangements to Sokka.

  
Sokka grabbed all of Zuko’s hair with one hand, using the other to create the top knot. He secured it with an elastic band before wrapping the knot with a soft red ribbon. “See? All done, we just have to take this day one step at a time.”

  
Zuko rested his head against Sokka’s thigh. “What if we just stayed here instead?”

  
As Sokka gently placed a kiss on Zuko's temple, he draped his arms over his chest. “As much as I want that, you know we can’t. Fire Nation citizens have traveled so far to see you bring in a new era to the Fire Nation.”

  
“But what if I’m not good enough? What if they just see another version of Ozai and Azula, ready to lead them through fear and tyranny?”

  
“Even if your family doesn’t have.. um… the best track record, you’re different. This is your chance to show them that. You’ve changed so much and I know you’re ready to be the leader they deserve. No one in the group would’ve trusted you if they didn’t recognize that you’re a good person. We all have flaws. Aang is too trusting, Toph too stubborn, Katara is a know-it-all. Me, well I’m just simply too funny.” Sokka’s attempt at a joke is received with nothing more than a small grimace. Sokka lands another kiss, this time on Zuko’s cheek. “Listen, all I’m trying to say is yes you have your faults but your good heart outweighs all that and the people will see that. It also helps that you have the endorsement of the Avatar.”

  
Zuko’s exhales deeply. “I hope so.” He stands up slowly, fingers interlaced with Sokka’s. “Would you help me with the robes?”

  
Sokka happily obliged, flashing him a smile as he grabs the ceremonial garb from the wardrobe. Zuko is used to having servants dress him, but there is a different level of intimacy as Sokka slides his arm into the first sleeve. These coronation robes are surprisingly heavy. Sokka noted as he made his way to Zuko’s other arm. They were soft to the touch, floor length and made of the finest fabrics in the Fire Nation. He then stood in front of Zuko and began fastening the buttons in the front. He could feel Zuko trembling, although it seemed that he was trying to hold it in. He rested his hand on Zuko’s chest . “Babe. Breath in and out. You’re okay, I’m here.”

  
Zuko’s hands shot out, yanking Sokka into an embrace. “I’m just so scared, I don’t know what I’m doing.”

  
Sokka cradled the back of Zuko’s head, caressing it with his thumb. “I know, it’s okay. Like I said, I’m here. I’m gonna be by your side, we all will.”

  
Zuko began shaking, which Sokka immediately recognized as crying. He clutched Zuko tighter. “You don’t have to be afraid anymore.” Sokka held his love until the tears stopped flowing and his breathing had slowed back down to normal again. He wiped a tear from underneath Zuko’s right eye. He then grabbed an armored piece that was to be layered over the robes and slid it over Zuko’s head while he composed himself.

  
“You look amazing.” Sokka complimented with a quick peck on the forehead. It was not a lie, Sokka thought Zuko looked stunning in the deep scarlet attire. Zuko looked back tenderly at Sokka, holding on to both of his hands.

  
A knock at the door interrupted their moment and Aang’s voice came through saying, “Zuko, they’re ready for you.” Hand in hand, they boys walked through the door to meet Aang.

  
Sokka walked Zuko up to the entrance of the Fire Nation Palace. Zuko gingerly kissed Sokka and let go off his hand, stepping out to show his face to the public as they announced “Now presenting, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I had a thought about Sokka doing Zuko's hair and I couldn't get it out of my head and just wanted to see it as a cute one shot. Also I have been looking a lot of fan art of long haired Zuko and I wanted Sokka to have a lot of hair to play with, so I made his hair much longer than it was in canon before the coronation.


End file.
